


The Second Kiss Under the Green Light of the Sky

by Eylle9



Series: Brucemas 2020 [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bruce Did Not Go To Sakaar, F/M, Fluff, Post-Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie), Team as Family, Tony Stark Is a Good Bro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:33:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28090962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eylle9/pseuds/Eylle9
Summary: What if Hulk did not leave the Earth? What if Bruce gained control after hearing Natasha’s voice. He promised to run with her, didn’t he? A lovely autumn night after the tragic days...
Relationships: Bruce Banner & Tony Stark, Bruce Banner/Natasha Romanov, Natasha Romanov & Tony Stark
Series: Brucemas 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2056149
Comments: 8
Kudos: 23
Collections: Brucemas 2020





	The Second Kiss Under the Green Light of the Sky

**Author's Note:**

> Day 2: Bruce/Natasha
> 
> This one is one of my favourites, I hope you like it.

“Ohh, Bruce I thought you were not going to listen to me.” Natasha took a long breath and relaxed her shoulders.

“Where am I?” Bruce was confused, as Natasha estimated.

“You are in the Quinjet, I will tell you what has happened but I need you to turn this around. We can’t track you in stealth mode.”

“Okay, Nat but… uhh... I don’t know how to fly a ship.” Well, Natasha was surprised.

“Let me guess, none of your 7 PhDs are about flying a ship.” Bruce laughed at that.

“Exactly.” He answered.

“Okay, I’m calling Tony. I’m sure he can tell you what to do.”

“Umm, thanks, Nat,” Bruce said unsurely.

“Always.” Natasha winked and called Tony.

“Brucie, you don’t need to do anything, just let FRIDAY do her job.” Natasha heard Tony saying.

“Okay Tony, I got it. Do you think I can find something to wear here? The big guy tore my clothes as always.” She was able to hear the embarrassment behind Bruce’s sentence.

“I remember leaving some of my clothes there. Look at the floor.”

“Thanks, I think I found them. Ahh...” Bruce held Tony’s pants. “Tony, isn’t this a little bit tight?”

“Is it? I remember leaving one of my least tight pants, huh!”

"Where am I even going right now?”

"The new Avengers facility” It was Natasha who answered the question.

"And I think you are about to be here. Let’s go Tony, or he will now ask us where to go. I’m sure he doesn’t have a Ph.D. for it.”

"Haha.” Bruce laughed fakely “You are so funny Natasha.”

"I was not joking Dr. Banner,” Natasha said and closed the communication that they were using to talk with Bruce.

"You have in-jokes now,” Tony asked as they made their way to the Compound’s garden. Actually, it was more of a statement than a question.

"Yes and this is important to you because…?”

"Because Bruce is my science bro” Natasha lifted one of her eyebrows. “Don’t look at me like that Nat, I’m sure you know that doing science is great for bonding time. Were you not the one who learned about Quantum physics so you can make conservation with Bruce?” Natasha had nothing to say, Tony was right. The worst part was that he knew it and only grinned.

"And you are…” Tony stopped. “my friend.” Natasha turned so she could face Tony.

"I am?” She asked.

"Well, yes. Aren’t we a team? Aren’t we all friends?”

"I think so.” Tony stopped walking.

"Bruce deserves to be happy. He had a hard life, which I’m sure you know about and I don’t know what Wanda showed him but he will need your help. And I’m sure he will be able to help you with your past. You know he has always been curious about your past since you told him you started young, he wants to help.”

"You too Nat,” Tony added.

"Me too?” Natasha asked.

"You also deserve to be happy,” Tony explained. “You two deserve each other.”

"Thanks.” Natasha smiled and they continued walking.

They arrived just as Bruce’s ship landed.

Bruce got out, he was tugging the pants.

"Ohh, Bruce that’s not how you wear those pants and leave them alone.” Tony sounded like he was offended.

"Welcome back to Earth, Bruce!” Bruce laughed.

"Well, what are we doing here?”

"The new Avengers assembling, Wanda, Rhodey, and Sam are here.”

"Hmm, and what are _we_ doing?” Bruce repeated his question.

"I’m going back home. You can come with me if you want. We can have some lab time together.” Tony suggested.

"I would love to but I have a promise to run with someone.” Bruce turned to look at Natasha.

"But I promised to help Steve with training.”

"I’m sure Cap can handle it alone for a few days.” Tony interrupted. “Also Rhodey is a colonel, he knows how to train.”

"Okay then.”

"I can tell Cap about your plan. I’m going to talk with him anyway. Take the Quinjet, tell FRIDAY where you want to go, it will be faster.”

"Tony are you sure?”

"Absolutely and we can have our lab day when you bring it back to me.”

"Thank you.” Tony winked and left them to go and find Steve.

"Do you have a place in mind?” Natasha asked.

"I do,” Bruce answered.

"And you are not going to tell me,” Natasha stated.

"It is hard to keep a secret from you. Just let me for once surprise you.” 

____________________________________

After a long flight, Natasha found herself looking at the skies of Iceland. Bruce landed the ship on an island named Grímsey.

Natasha had to admit the island was a lovely place. It was not crowded, which means there wouldn’t be people who knew who they were. Bruce grabbed two coats that Natasha did not notice was there.

It was a lovely night in September. There were a few fishers who were looking at them curiously. She heard the sound of the laughing kids and the chorus of seabirds. The puffins seemed to get ready to migrate to the open sea.

It was an advantage that both Natasha and Bruce knew how to speak Icelandic. Bruce found a guesthouse for them, the fishermen were rather helpful about it.

"We need to wait for half an hour. Let’s eat something,” Bruce said.

After the clock showed 9.30 pm Bruce took two cups of coffee with him and got out. Natasha followed him after a few seconds.

She would not be able to forget what she had seen for many years. Bruce was looking at her under the green reflection of the Northern Lights. He held her hand and they walked next to the water. She was able to see the reflection on the water, it was a perfect view.

"We are lucky to be here in September,” Bruce said and gave one of the cups to Natasha.

"Because the lakes are not frozen.” Natasha finished Bruce’s sentence. Bruce nodded.

"And because it is dark,” Bruce added and took a sip from his coffee.

"Do you know why the lights are green?” Natasha asked curiously after a moment of silence.

"Hmm, yes. It’s about the reflection of light actually. You know how the light refracts, right?” Natasha nodded. “Red refracts the least while purple refracts the most.” Bruce continued.

"And orange, yellow, green, and blue are between them,” Natasha added.

"Exactly,” Bruce affirmed. “So if the lights are green, it means we are 100 miles above the earth. If it was less we would see blue or maybe purple, if it was more we would see red lights.”

"I remember Northern Lights have cultural importance to East Asian. They believe that a baby conceived under the Northern Lights would be lucky and beautiful.” Natasha said as she felt the heat of the cup of coffee in her hands.

"We can’t have kids,” Bruce said and turned to Natasha. “But we can adopt.” Natasha looked at Bruce, who only shuffled nervously “It is a little bit early for that. We are not even dating.” And then he gave up.

"Are we not? I thought the kiss would mean that.” Natasha was smiling at him.

"I thought it was a way to get the big guy.”

"No Bruce, it was true. I adore you.” Natasha put her coffee cup to the ground and Bruce did the same.

"Then let’s do it properly this time.” They got close to each other. She was feeling the heat of Bruce’s breath on her cheeks, whereas her short hair was being dispersed by an autumn wind.

Natasha felt their lips combining, under the green light of the Iceland sky.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Thank you for reading! I like thinking that I'm open to criticism, so I would like to read your comments. Also a big shout out to [crazyinfj](https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazyinfj/pseuds/crazyinfj) for being the best beta ever! She edited all of the fics I've written for Brucemas. I had done some research about Grímsey and Northern Lights before writing this fic, I hope I didn't get anything wrong.


End file.
